A Night With Shanks
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: The continuation to Childhood Love. Contains shounen-ai so, do not read if you don't like love shared between two males!


A continuation to Childhood Love. Somethings might be a little off but keep in mind; I'm just now catching up on One Piece again and I haven't seen any of the recent episodes therefore I don't know much within the whole time-skip period yet, therefore I sort of went with just an original idea. Sorry!

Also, yes Luffy is somewhere in his early '20s, saying that so some people don't get confused and wonder, lol.

Sorry for any typos and such, tried to get them all but my office word tends to screw somethings up, as well as I'm working with a crappy keyboard... Excuses, excuses I know, ha.

Anyway, enjoy! and yeah, like any other fanfic author out there; I sadly do not own One Piece.

* * *

"SHANKS!" Luffy called out at the sight of a red-haired pirate, making his way through a crowd of people in the street.

There was a festival of some sort going on in this specific town, and Shanks must've not heard him through the voices of the others talking and the music that was playing. But Luffy wasn't about to lose sight of him. Not after all these years of waiting to see him again, of waiting to prove to him a deeper meaning behind his once childish words.

The boy ran through the crowd, continuously calling out the man's name, until finally Shanks stopped in his tracks.

Was that really Luffy's voice he was hearing? No… It couldn't be.

"SHANKS!" Luffy yelled, going as fast as his feet would take him to the man.

Shanks turned, and sure enough there was Luffy approaching him at a rather fast speed.

"Luffy, slow down!" That's all the man could think to say through his state of surprise. Yet, it was too late.

The younger stretched out his arms, wrapping them around Shanks and in no time was his body crashing into the older's.

Shanks gave a groan at the impact, as he stumbled backwards a bit, barely managing to keep his balance.

"Luffy, what on earth are you doing here?" Shanks asked to the young man now clinging to him with his arms and legs wrapped around him.

"Me and my friends are here gathering supplies… I sorta got lost from them though…" Luffy trailed off. "I can't believe you're here too!" He exclaimed with a wide grin.

Shanks gave a chuckle and ruffled the younger's hair with his right arm before wrapping it around him. "Yeah, what a surprise, right?"

Luffy ignored the question and tightened his hold. "I've missed you."

"I… I've missed y…you too but I c…can't breathe…" Shanks choked out.

"Oh, oops, sorry!" Luffy let go of the man, standing on his own.

"No worries Luffy." Shanks smiled, before reaching around the other's neck. "I see you've still got my hat." He mentioned, pulling the straw-hat up over Luffy's head. It must've fallen back when the crazy man was running up to him.

"Yeah, because it's Shanks' and is special like you!" Luffy smiled.

"Still as sweet as ever, huh?" The red head asked, without giving thought to his words.

Luffy blushed lightly before leaning up to place a kiss on the man's cheek, just like he had done all those years ago when he was just a little boy. "I've been waiting forever to do that again!" He grinned, before laughing. He was ecstatic to finally kiss the man again, even if it was just on the cheek.

Shanks stared down at the raven haired, taken by surprise once more. Then he remembered what the younger was talking about. "Kid, you haven't forgotten that yet?"

Luffy shook his head. "Nope! I still love Shanks, and I can prove it now!" His voice was excited as ever.

"Luffy, I-" Shanks was cut off when Luffy had suddenly kissed him on the lips. That was new. He had thought all these years that all Luffy felt was just a silly crush but here he was, in front of him with his lips locked on his, as if no one else was around and that was all that mattered.

"Luffy…" Shanks muttered the younger's name when Luffy finally broke the kiss. He couldn't think of anything else to say. That sloppy kiss had just as much as an impact on him as when Luffy clung to him earlier.

Luffy stayed silent for a moment, with his head down. Shanks was just about t reach out his hand to the younger man, until Luffy started to chuckle and he looked back up at Shanks. "That was awesome! I wanna do it again!"

Shanks opened his mouth to speak, but paused. He couldn't tell Luffy no… Not that he even really wanted to. There was a small part of him that hoped someday Luffy would find him and keep to his word of proving his so called 'love'.

"Whoa, now let's slow down. Let's just enjoy the night together, okay? There's no rush." Shanks offered him a smile.

"But… Oniisan told me that I shouldn't wait… That if I do, I'll miss my chance…" Luffy tilted his head slightly to the side, as he thought on a conversation he and Ace had long ago. "Oniisan said that he waited and he missed out on the person he loved and that I shouldn't do the same."

Shanks gave a soft sigh. "There is never a need to rush such a precious thing and a person never misses out on their chance. If the feeling is not felt both ways, then there's nothing a person can do about it. We can't force someone to love us. But if they do, they'll find their way back to you."Shanks explained.

"Like you Shanks? We found our way back to each other." Luffy stated.

A faint pink tinted Shanks' cheeks. "Yea... Kinda like me." He smiled. "But, let's not be in a hurry. We have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves, okay?"

Luffy nodded with an ever so wide grin. "Okay!" He took hold of Shanks' arm, leaning against the man as they walked together.

After all these years Shanks still didn't mind. The younger's closeness was a comfort to him.

* * *

Later on that night, when everything had come to an end, Shanks was now escorting Luffy back to his ship.

Luffy was still going on about the night he had with his red haired friend.

Shanks and he had gone to a slightly secluded area to watch the fireworks the town's people had been talking about among themselves. Then Shanks treated him to dinner, allowing Luffy to order as much meat as he wanted and of course that had Luffy on cloud nine.

"Arigato for such an awesome night!" Luffy exclaimed as they were nearing his ship.

Shanks chuckled lightly. "No problem. I had a good time with ya tonight Luffy."

"Yeah, it was fun!" Luffy smiled up at him.

Shanks stopped the younger man suddenly, leaving Luffy with a questioning face.

"Luffy, I'd like to see you again… Pirate king or not…" Shanks nearly whispered as he was mere inches from Luffy's face.

"Sure Shanks." Luffy would be lying if he said he didn't miss the man from time to time while he was out there on his quest.

Shanks placed his hand on the side of Luffy's face, caressing gently. "Back when you were just a boy and told me you loved me… I thought you were only joking and didn't understand what you were talking about…" He trailed off, his gaze locked on the ground for a moment.

"But, seeing you now… I see you knew exactly what you were talking about even then… And now I see that this love you feel, you're not the only one who feels it. I feel it too." Shanks added, leaning in further to place a kiss on the younger's lips.

Luffy's eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, and he kissed him back. It felt magical.

"I guess it's time we part ways though for now…" Shanks said when he pulled back from the other's lips. That kiss left him wanting more, but it was late and Luffy's crew was probably worried… Not to mention they'd just met again after years of being apart, he wasn't going to force the younger into something he didn't want.

"No. I want you to spend the night with me." Luffy stated bluntly. That kiss had him wanting something else too, and although he wasn't exactly sure as to what that was, he did know he wasn't ready for the loss of Shanks' company.

"Luffy, I don't know if that's such a great idea… What will your friends think when they see us together?"

"Won't bother me what they say, besides they're probably asleep anyway or still in town." Luffy spoke, taking Shanks' hand in his. "Come on, let's go." He grinned to the man, before starting to drag him towards his ship. Shanks had no choice but to follow the very determined Luffy back aboard the Thousand Sunny.

When they climbed aboard, everything was quite as expected. Luffy was right, the others were either still out for whatever reason or they were simply asleep.

"You're doing well for yourself with a ship like this." Shanks said, as he looked around the ship.

"Thanks, Franky built it a while ago!" Luffy grinned, walking ahead of the man. "Come on, follow me!" He motioned for the man to follow before running off.

Shanks watched the other run off before smiling to himself. "I wonder what the rest of the night has in store for us…" He muttered then followed behind Luffy.

The young man led Shanks to the aquarium bar. There was no particular reason; he just thought the room would be a nice place for the two to further catch up. That, and it's one of the rooms where he was sure no one would be at this hour.

"If ya want, there's some alcohol kept in the cupboard over there." Luffy said, pointing to the mast within the room as he sat down. He hasn't forgotten Shanks fondness of the stuff.

"Well, thank you!" Shanks smiled, making his way over to the mast and opening the cupboard to retrieve a bottle of alcohol. He opened it and went to sit down beside Luffy.

There was silence for a while between them, with Luffy only giving glances over to the red head as Shanks took a drink here and there from the alcohol.

Luffy was doing something he normally wasn't known for; thinking. He was thinking on what to do next and if what he wanted to do would be to Shanks' liking... Shanks had told him they shouldn't rush but, he was ready to share himself with the man, he was ready to truly prove his love.

"Shanks," Luffy started. It was now or never and he couldn't settle for never.

"Yeah?" The older asked, taking another drink of the alcohol.

"I want us to make love." The younger just blurted out, as determined as ever.

Shanks' eyes widened as he spit out the alcohol and he coughed from the bit he managed to swallow.

"What?!" He questioned. Luffy sure had ways of surprising him but that took the cake. Sure, their little kiss earlier had caused the thought of them together in a more intimate moment to flash through his mind but he didn't plan on pursuing that, nor did he think Luffy would bring it up.

"Yea, Ace said that when you love someone you do that with them. He explained it all to me when we were talking about that sorta stuff before." Luffy stated.

"B-but... Luffy, are you sure? Would you even know what you're doing?" Shanks were blushing now, not from the alcohol but what Luffy had said.

"I know the basics, and I know I want to do this with you." Luffy answered, and then gave a grin. "It'll be fun!"

Shanks sighed softly, before returning the younger's grin. "Alright, let's do it." There was no changing Luffy's mind when he was determined on something, this he knew.

"Okay!" Luffy giggled and moved to sit in the older's lap. His onyx eyes scanned the man as he thought on what to do next.

Luffy leaned in, placing a kiss to the man's lips. It was a sweet; gentle but yet just the same a passionate kiss that kicked off their night of pleasure and desire.

* * *

By now, it had to be in the early morning hours.

Shanks had been lying back against the sofa, with Luffy above him. The young man has long been sound asleep and his soft snores echoed throughout the room. Shanks had remained up and awake, watching him as he occasional ran his fingers through Luffy's hair. He didn't tell Luffy, but after what they done, he didn't want to leave.

He was going to miss the feel of Luffy's lips against his, the way the younger touched him… Smiled at him as those warm loving eyes stared down at him.

Shanks sighed, moving his hand up to run through his own hair. He was trying desperately not to dwell on earlier but yet the images kept creeping up.

"Oh, Luffy… The things you do to me… It makes it hard to part with you… But, I have to." Shanks softly spoke, as he begun to scoot from off under the younger. He was slow and cautious, as to not chance waking Luffy up.

"I trust we'll see each other again though, someday." Shanks leaned down close to the other. "Until then, remember; that no matter the distance between us, I'll always have you on my mind and you'll always be in my heart." The man smiled softly, placing a kiss to the other's head.

Shanks brushed a strand of loose hair away from the younger's face before stepping back away from him.

Shanks made his way to the bar; retrieving his coat he had placed on the back of one of the chairs earlier that night.

He slipped the coat on then picked up the straw hat of Luffy's that he had sat up there out of harm's way during their actions. He strolled back over and placed the hat on Luffy's head.

"Goodbye, my sweet Luffy." Shanks turned on his heels and walked out of the room.

* * *

Yeah, I wanted to do something explicit but I couldn't force that out of me with this story... I might write an AU fic between these two though, I don't know. Do you - my dear readers - think I should?

And remember, reviews aren't required but I'd greatly appreciate it if you took the time to let me know what you think! :D


End file.
